


First Week, First Day

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, flufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean bought a ring after their first week of dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Week, First Day

He bought the ring after their first week of dating.

Dean isn’t usually a very sentimental person - he tries not to be a sap and romanticism doesn’t come easily. Sure, he tries; most of the people he dates are fond of grand gestures of affection and proclamations of love. Dean isn’t like that.

Not until Cas came along, that is.

They’d known each other forever - since they were kids, they’d been best friends. After a massive fight in their first year of college, they didn’t speak for the three years that followed. Dean refers to that period of his life as “The Absolute Shittiest Fucking Three Years”.

They graduated, and on the day before Dean moved out of his apartment, Cas ran to his door and knocked. He apologized and broke down in tears, and Dean promptly followed his example.

Everything got better after that. They managed to find an apartment together and moved in as friends, living in a shitty downtown place while they both worked off their student loans. Cas was still trying to find a job as a care worker for one of the city’s group homes; Dean was spending most of his time helping in a shabby bookstore next door while he tried to find mechanic jobs.

Money was tight, but they made it.

Sometime in the third year of living together, Dean realized that he loved Cas. Really, really loved him. The kind of love that calls for fireworks and messages written in the sky, love that could only be properly described in works of poetry and art. Love love.

Dean didn’t tell him for another year. He pined away, desperately, hopelessly in love. In that year, they both managed to get jobs - real jobs, the ones they’d been hunting for for years - and  they got into a better apartment. Things were getting better for the both of them in every regard, and Dean finally got the confidence to tell him - sort of.

He made plans. Roses and pie were both factors. Dean even got Cas bee-themed presents. He had everything planned out, every single miniscule detail was perfect. Two days before the plan was supposed to go into action, Cas knocked on his door in the middle of the night.

“I love you. No, I don’t - I, Dean… I’m in love with you. I adore you and I know that you probably do not reciprocate, but-"

Dean had cut him off with a kiss. Then he’d started to cry, because Cas loved him too, but all of that preparation was a waste. Hundreds of dollars (he’d been saving up for months) all gone. When he told Cas, he said he could go through with it anyway. He’d act surprised if Dean wanted him to. Dean just kissed him again.

They had dated for a week, and then Dean got a ring. He drove to the store in the middle of downtown, walked inside with shaking hands, and bought the nicest goddamn silver ring he could afford. It was beautiful, really - sparkling silver, engraved with spirals all around the band. It was perfect for Cas.

And now here’s Dean, ring still heavy in his pocket six months later, just watching a movie with Cas in their living room.

They’re curled up close to each other, blanket tucked around them like usual. They’re watching the newest Star Trek movie, and Dean isn’t really impressed with this Cumberbatch guy, but Cas seems to love him, so he’s sitting through it. With Cas. His wonderful best friend and amazingly hot boyfriend, the only person that’s willing to help Dean shovel through his problems and stay beside him the entire time.

God, he loves him. And there’s a ring in his pocket.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean whispers, but it’s loud enough to make out over the exploding buildings on the screen.

“Yes, Dean?”

Cas lifts his head off of Dean’s chest, hovering over him. His hair is messy and his eyes are bluer than Spock’s shirt, and Dean just wants to kiss him. But the question is more important.

The question.

“Can I, uh-” Dean gestures towards Cas’s chest, the other man sitting back on his knees so Dean can get up. “So, I uh - I have something to tell you. Ask you. Sort of.”

Cas tilts his head, and his eyes are immediately concerned. Those words are the start of something you talk about, and Dean isn’t really big on talking about things.

“Dean?”

Dean gets off the couch, shoving his hand in his pocket. He looks at Cas, blue eyes still clear as glass with confusion.

“I really care about you, Cas. And I suck at big speeches and shit like that, but the last time I tried to do something big like that, you beat me to it. So, I just wanted to ask you,” he gets down on one knee, pulls the tiny box out of his pocket. “Will you marry me?"

Cas’s mouth is slightly open, his eyes trained on the box in front of him. Dean figures he should open the damn thing, so he does - silver band exposed in the dim light of the room, still managing to sparkle. A soft gasp fills the air, and Dean doesn’t know what to feel - Cas is taking an awfully long time.

“Cas? Buddy?”

Castiel looks up at him, and Dean’s fucked up. He knows he fucked up because the guy has tears in his eyes. Oh shit. He didn’t want this. This ruins everything of fucking hell-

“Yes.”

It’s soft and quiet, but Dean hears it. Cas smiles nice and wide, hiding his face in his hands when Dean starts to grin back.

“Yes?”

“Yes, Dean! I want to marry you!” Cas starts laughing, standing up and hugging him. He feels warm and soft and right in Dean’s arms, and it almost hurts to let back up those few inches to kiss him.

Dean murmurs I love you against Castiel’s lips, and Cas responds with a searing kiss. When he pulls away, he whispers into Dean’s ear.

“I have your ring in my closet, if you want to see it.”

“What? How long have you had that?”

“I purchased it after our first date.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!   
> feedback means the world to me~


End file.
